Best for Last
by Artisall
Summary: AU: Our characters are thrown into the Citadel Academy for the Gifted. Robyn Shepard has to learn how to become one of the most powerful biotics of her time while dealing with the women that will help her save the world. Fshep/Miri, Fshep/Ash, Fshep/Liara
1. Hang me out to dry

_**Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters, Bioware does. **_

_**This story is pretty much AU. I don't have anyone proofreading it for me, so go easy on me with mistakes. Also, if there are any Mass Effect universe errors (misspelling, incorrect lore, etc). I am going to be trying to also base this story on songs, so the chapter titles will be song titles (that may not always be true). **_

_**Robyn Shepard will have a lot of choices to make. Femslash. There will be multiple relationships (Shepard/Miranda, Shepard/ Ashley, and Shepard/ Liara). Not sure yet where they will go or who will come out on top so to speak. : ) **_

_**Read and Review! Let me know what you think. **_

**Chapter 1 - Hang Me Out to Dry**

"You can kiss my ass Williams! You couldn't hit the broadside of a dreadnought ." The tall young redheaded woman jumped out of range as the dark haired woman swung at her.

"Take it back Shepard, or I'll really will tell Dr. T'soni what you think of her."

The brunette chased the other woman around a bench outside in the courtyard, but the redhead was too fast. She darted in between a set of bushes and leaped over the small fence that surrounded a tiny garden.

"You can't even catch me Williams."

"Fuck you Shepard." Ashley had finally chased Shepard into a corner, where two of the schools buildings met. Ashley was fuming, she just wanted to get one hit in before the teachers...

"Williams, Shepard!" Just as Ashley's fist was moving towards Robyn's face, she was frozen in a bright blue stasis field. A tall slender Asari walked up to the two women.

"Shepard, move out of the way." The tall lanky redhead snuck around Ashley, moving herself to a safer location as the Asari released the stasis.

"What were you two thinking. This is the second fight this week. It's as if you two are young Krogan." Both women looked ashamed. They were in this position way too often.

"I'm sorry, Dr. T'soni." They both said in unison.

"I feel as though you do not even act your age. You're Alliance soldiers, not children. Act like it. You will both be speaking with Admiral Anderson after training today." The women glanced at each other. Anderson had warmed both of them if they were caught fighting again there would be serious consequences.

"Get to tech training with Dr. Solus. Now!" The girls didn't even meet Dr. T'soni's eyes. They just ran in the opposite directions.

Dr T'soni shook her head. She wasn't made for teaching. By Asari's standards she was still more their peer than their elder, even if she had 80 years on them. She had taken this job at the Citadel Academy for the Gifted at the behest of her mother, Matriarch Benezia. Her mother had thought it would be a good opportunity to force Liara into more social situations. The Matriarch loved that her daughter was so focused and intelligent, but she worried that she isolated herself too much.

This academy was still in it's early stages. The Council had decided that they essentially wanted a training school for their Spectres. They had found that the pool of prospects looking rather dim. Either they were joining Mercenary bands, where there was more money to be made, or hiding somewhere outside the Terminus system. This Academy would pull them out of the woodwork and hopefully help the different races learn to work together at an early age.

They had pulled the best of the best for teachers and trainers. Asari specialists in Biotics, Salarian scientists, Krogan battle masters, Turian generals, Human Commanders and teachers from all the different races, specializing in history and other useful information about the different races. The next step they took was to recruit young up and comings from each race that were willing to participate. The humans seemed the most willing, sending in promising Alliance soldiers. The Turians and Salarians were willing to send a good number of prospects, but the Krogan and Asari did not see a reason to let other people train their youth. A few young ones from each race joined on their own, hearing about the school through the extranet.

It had only been up for two years, but so far, it was having amazing results. The biotics were becoming more powerful, the soldiers were returning from special operations with a much greater success rate, and the engineers were creating amazing weapon prototypes and ship upgrades. The Council couldn't be happier. It was reasons like those that reminded Liara why she hadn't left. The school was doing some good, even if it wasn't because of her lectures on the Protheans.

"Dr. T'soni, what was wrong with those two?" Admiral Anderson, one of the heads of school, approached the professor as she was about to enter the biotics building.

"Williams and Shepard fighting again, sir. I really think these two need to be separated. They do not seem to have the ability to maintain peace between one another."

"I would have to agree Dr. T'soni. However, when they are in the field together, no one can touch them. It's incredible to watch how Shepard manipulates her biotics to compliment William's weaponry usage. We have yet to have anyone beat them in a trial run. That makes the idea of separation hard to deal with. We could be shooting ourselves in the foot." Dr. T'soni sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"That is a complication."

"May I interject." A small Salarian walked up to the two professors.

"Of course Dr. Solus."

"This may seem like an odd suggestion, yes very odd indeed, but some of the research I have done have on human behavior suggests that putting them in close quarters together may help them fix the issue. It is a suggestion."

"Like having them room together?" Anderson looked at Mordin, unsure if that was really the best measure.

"It may seem stranger Admiral, but it will force them to confront whatever they are at odds about. Thus resulting in a more amicable relationship."

"Mordin may be right, Admiral. Although it could end with them killing each other as well." Anderson laughed at the Asari.

"That would be an unsatisfactory outcome, but highly unlikely they would actually kill one another. Chances of injury or damage to living quarters seems more likely."

"All of the above is possible with those two. I shall discuss it with the other Admirals and see what they think. Thank you both of you."

"You're welcome."

"Of course, Admiral." Each teacher went their separate ways. Dr. T'soni really hoped it didn't result in the death of a human.

- In Admiral Anderson's office-

Robyn played with the model ship paper weight the admiral had on his desk. She had known the admiral since she was five, when he had served with her mother, Hannah Shepard. Robyn's mother, Hannah, was the real reason Shepard was in this academy in the first place. Around the same time she had gotten the invitation to the school, her letter accepting her into the N7 training program had come. Hannah had immediately pushed the school. The N7 program was prestigious, but Hannah felt her daughters talents were much more suited for a school that could really hone her biotics. She was so powerful that most human biotic trainers in the Alliance didn't know what to do with her. When Anderson had suggested this school, Hannah jumped at the idea of having an Asari training Robyn. There was no one better for it. Secretly, Robyn was glad that her mother had pushed the school over N7. Her interests were not so much in learning how to become a killing machine, but she really wanted to master her biotics, a power she didn't feel in control of.

Robyn was startled when the door whooshed open. She quickly put the ship in it's place on the desk and turned around to see Ashley WIlliams walking in with Admiral Anderson right behind her.

Ashley wasn't hard on the eyes. Shepard had noticed that on the first day. She was lean and muscular in all the right places from her training as a solider. Williams was definitely not someone you wanted to see on the firing end of a gun barrel. In all honesty, Robin wasn't even sure why she was always fighting with Ashley. It was just sort of how their relationship had worked out. They were both competing for the top position in their class, which means they were always paired up or against one another in trial runs and on missions. Shepard wasn't even sure if she knew how to be civil towards Williams. It hadn't been a problem until last week. Normally they would throw around insults and talk big games, but the previous week it came to blows.

One of their shouting matches in the mess hall took a turn in the wrong direction. Ever since Williams learned that Shepard was scheduling biotics lessons with Dr. T'soni, she began to accuse her of crushing on their professor. At first, Robyn tried to shake it off, but during one of their heated discussions Ashley yelled loud enough for the whole mess hall to hear.

"_Why don't you just mind meld with Dr. T'soni already, maybe it will help you get the stick out of your ass!" Normally, Shepard would have come back with a witty remark, but the minute the words left Ashley's mouth, Robyn locked eyes with Dr. T'soni from across the room. Dr. T'soni looked embarrassed and Shepard couldn't blame her. Before she knew what she was doing her fist was making contact with Ashley's face. Since then most of their fights have at least ended in attempted violence. _

"Have a seat Williams."

"Yes sir." Ashley shot a death stare at Robyn and returned her focus to the Admiral.

"I think you both know why I called you into my office. I would like you to enlighten me as to why you were fighting, yet again?"

"Shepard started it sir."

"Started it? You took the first swing" Robyn turned quickly in her chair.

"You called me a xenophobe and then told me I would never make it in the Alliance because I shot like shit!"

"Yeah it's because you told me you were going to tell Dr. T'soni I wanted to sleep with her." The only thing keeping the women from tearing into each other was the fact that Anderson was in the room.

"Enough!" Both women jumped at the sound of Anderson's booming voice. They turned immediately in their chairs and looked directly at their commanding officer.

"How old are you both?"

"19, sir"

"Me too, sir."

"Then stop acting like you're 12. There will be no more fighting or you'll both be kicked out of the academy. Your skill will only get you so far. You'll also be switching room assignments. Williams, you'll be moving in with Shepard. I expect you to be packed and ready at 1900 hours. No discussion." Both girls look at each other and then back at Anderson. Before they could even open their mouths Anderson spoke.

"Dismissed!" They stood up and walked out, not wanting to anger the Admiral any more.

As soon as they were out of Anderson's office and the door closed behind them they stopped and turned towards each other. Each one saying everything that needed to be said with just their eyes. This was going to be a disaster.


	2. What is this Feeling

_**Author's Note - So I know the description says Shep and Miranda, and we will get there, but that may not be where we end... who knows! Like always, Bioware owns all the characters, places etc. I welcome any suggestions, as I'm still pretty new to this whole fanfiction world. I had some say that the Shep and Ash seemed a lot younger than 19, but I think they just bring out the little brats in each other. Sorry if there are errors. Let me know if it's super bad. **_

_**Anyway, read & review. Let me know what you think. :D **_

_**P.S. each chapter has a song to set the mood :) **_

_**(song: What is this Feeling - Wicked) **_

**Chapter 2 - What is this Feeling?**

The room was dark when Ashley entered. She could barely make out any of the furniture but the lights from the street outside helped her not run into anything. She couldn't believe Shepard was asleep already; however, she was sort of relieved she didn't have to deal with the other woman. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out Robyn's slumbering form lying in the bed up against the right wall. Robyn's back was turned towards Ashley. It was actually the most peacefully she had ever seen the other woman.

'_She looks so nice when she's sleeping, how deceiving.' _Ashley thought as she lightly placed her bag on the bed across from Robyn's attempting not to disturb her. She couldn't believe Anderson had suggested such an insane idea. She was sure that they would kill each other before the week was out.

This was actually the first time the two women had been alone in the same room. Even though Robyn was asleep, Ashley sensed this palpable tension in the air. She could only imagine how it would feel if they were both awake. She didn't know why she had to fight with Robyn. That woman always knew what to say to really piss her off. She use to be proud of her self-control, she never murdered any of her sisters when they were being brats. Yet, Robyn knew all the buttons to push and she pushed them every chance she got. Ashley knew she wasn't entirely blameless. She was constantly trying to rile the other woman. It was a odd relationship, off the battlefield they wanted to kill each other, but the minute they stepped foot in a training room or left for a mission they would have taken bullets for each other. At least Ashley knew she would do anything for the redhead, even if she wasn't sure why.

She sighed as she lied down on her new bed. It was as comfortable as any other Alliance pod she had slept in and sleep overcame her quite quickly.

Robyn finally rolled over when she heard Ashley's breathing become regular. For some reason having Ashley in the room alone had caused Robyn to complete freeze. She could always come up with a witty remark or jab at the brunette, but being alone, Shepard had all but swallowed her tongue. She chalked it up to attempting to hold back anger, because what else could it be? She obviously hated the other woman, and Anderson was insane if he thought this would solve all their problems. She was sure that at least one of them would be maimed or dead when the week was out. She propped her head on her right arm and looked at Ashley sleeping, illuminated by the street lamps.

'_She looks so nice when she's sleeping, how deceiving' _Robyn thought. If only she looked that sweet and innocent when she was awake. Robyn settled down into her bed and sleep quickly overcame her.

The next morning Shepard was the first to wake up. The artificial sunlight in the Citadel was shining brightly through the window and she was surprised the other woman slept peacefully through it. It was only 0500 hours, there was still time before breakfast in the mess hall. Shepard decided to use this time to shower, as she had been too nervous about running into Ashley to actually go through her normal nightly routine the previous evening. She tiptoed across the room and grabbed her towel off the hook on the back of the door. She heard Ashley shift in her bed and let a soft moan escape her lips. Not knowing what was controlling her, Robyn moved quietly across the room and pulled the curtains, in order to block the light from Ashley's side of the room. As she slowly made her way back over to the door she paused when she heard Ashley mumbling.

"Robyn..." Shepard's ears perked up and she turned towards the bed, was she awake?

"God... Robyn." Ashley's voice moaned those words in a low rough tone. Shepard's ears began to burn and she felt as if her feet were glued to the floor.

"mmm... yes..." Shepard couldn't stay, if she didn't leave now she would never be able to look at Ashley again. She quickly slipped through the door, closed it behind her and leaned up against the frame. Did she really just hear what she thought she heard?

'_Surely Ashley wasn't having a sex dream about me? No... impossible. Ashley hated me, she was probably yelling in her dream it just didn't come out that way.' _Robyn thought as she made her way to the bathrooms. She tried to shake the memory from her mind as the water poured over her very tense shoulders. But no matter how long she stayed in the shower she couldn't wash away the feelings building inside of her. Each time she remembered the words that escaped the other women's lips she shivered under the hot water. Today was going to be a long day.

Ashley stretched out in her bed. Her eyes immediately feel onto Shepard's empty bedroll. The clock read 0545 hours. Part of her wanted to slide under the covers and hide, knowing Shepard would be back soon, but breakfast was in thirty minutes and she needed to shower. She threw back the sheets and quickly grabbed her bathroom supplies. She wasn't sure where Robyn was, but she knew she couldn't handle seeing her before her morning coffee.

She could hear a few of the showers in bathroom running and her heart tightened at the thought of Shepard being in one of them. Anderson had been very wrong about this whole living together idea. It was making Ashley feel even more on edge and emotionally unstable. She felt as if she could snap at any moment. She was walking down the small corridor lined with showers, deciding to pick the one farthest away from the showers that were already turned on.

Shepard's skin was beginning to turn red. She had been in the shower too long, attempting to postpone seeing Ashley for as long as she could. She shut the shower off. She had to face the other woman at some point. Robyn wrapped her towel around her body and exited the shower, nearly running straight into Ashley.

"What the hell!"

"Excuse me..." Both women froze when they realized who they had run into.

"Umm..." Normally, under different circumstances, Shepard would have said something smart ass, but after this morning, all Shepard could think of was what Ashley said in her sleep. She was rather grateful that the shower had made her skin red, hiding any blush that would have shown through.

"Sorry," Ashley mumbled before rushing into the shower before Robyn could say anything.

Shepard was a bit shocked, normally Ashley would have said something or been bitchy, but if Robyn didn't know any better she would think that Ashley just blushed at the sight of Robyn almost naked. Or maybe she just imagined it after the incident this morning. Shepard tried to shake it off and made her way back to the room. If she hurried she could get dressed and be out of the room before Ashley returned.

Ashley knew she only had thirty minutes before she had to be in the mess hall, but she was going to take a shower that lasted 29 minutes, because after the dream she just had there was no way she could look Robyn in the face right now.


	3. Feel it in my Bones

_**Author's Note - I know, I know... this story is listed as a FShep and Miranda fic, and Miranda hasn't even appeared. Fear not, she is right around the corner, and I will try and make her entrance as epic as possible. I wish this site would let us list multiple relationships in the description. As always, Bioware owns the characters, places, etc. **_

_**Please read and review! I'd love to know what you guys are thinking **_

_**hopelessly blue - Glad you are enjoying it. And no worries everyone will have a fair shot at Shepard, including our favorite Prothean expert. **_

_**Song- Feel it my my Bones - Tegan and Sara Ft. Tiesto**_

**Chapter 3 - Feel it in my Bones**

Robyn managed to avoid Ashley until afternoon agility training with Dr. T'soni and Dr. Goto. It was no secret that Robyn loved this part of the week, I mean who wouldn't want to roll around with two beautiful women? Okay it wasn't exactly rolling around, but Robyn could dream right? Shepard had been a little worried the past two weeks, ever since the mess hall incident she had noticed Dr. T'soni keeping her distance. She had to admit, Dr. T'soni was absolutely beautiful, and Ash wasn't far off when she accused Robyn of crushing on the professor. She hadn't gone as far to imagine mind melding with the Asari, but she had gotten pretty close to it.

She entered the training warehouse cautiously, placing her bag in the pile of other gear in the corner. There were about 40 other students strapping their light armor on in preparation for the class. Dr. Goto and Dr. T'soni were talking in the corner, and Shepard's eyes fell on Ashley sitting on the floor pulling her boots on. Williams hadn't noticed her enter the warehouse yet. Shepard took advantage of Ashley being oblivious to stare at her. Before this morning, Shepard hadn't really taken a whole lot of notice of the other woman. Sure she knew she was attractive, but her mind really hadn't wandered past that point.

After Ashley's dream, Shepard couldn't help but look at the other woman differently. She was noticing how each piece of armor seemed to fit the young solider just right. Her eyes started at Ashley's feet and travelled all the way up her long legs to her rather curvy hips. She was about to move her gaze up further when her thoughts were interrupted.

"And here I thought you only had eyes for a certain blue lady." Shepard jumped as Dr. Goto appeared out of nowhere behind her.

"Jeez, Dr. Goto." Shepard placed a hand over her chest to stop her heart from flying out.

"So that is why the you and Ashley fight so much. It all makes sense." Kasumi Goto flashed her trademark mischievous grin. "You never could make up your mind." Shepard turned towards her professor.

"What...? No... Ashley and I are just... competitive... I don't like her... no..." Robyn was struggling to find the right words to refute Kasumi's claims.

"Riiiight, Shepard... and I'm really a Hanar in disguise." Kasumi laughed and began to walk away from Robyn.

"I hate you." Kasumi smiled and cloaked herself once again, completely disappearing from view.

Shepard could get away with saying things like this to Dr. Goto, because that had grown up on the same colony across the street from each other. Kasumi was several years older, but Shepard looked up to her as they were growing up. She was completely shocked to see her during orientation when she arrived at the Academy. Never in a million years would she have thought the master thief Kasumi Goto would become a teacher. Apparently, and Robyn didn't 'know' this information, Kasumi owed Admiral Anderson a favor and in return for teaching the Council would look the other way about her previous 'indiscretions' on the Citadel. The master thief was tired of hiding, for now, so she agreed. It was only icing on the cake that she got to be in charge of Shepard.

"Alright class, today Dr. Goto is going to teach you how to use the muffle setting on your omni-tool." Dr. T'soni addressed the class, purposefully refusing to look at Shepard. She knew it was petty, but the events in the mess hall had made her feel very embarrassed around the biotic prodigy. She had made excuses to cancel their private lessons for the past two weeks and tried to avoid all contact with the redhead.

Ever since she had laid eyes on Robyn Shepard, she had seen something different; however, up to this point she had convinced herself that it was purely her raw biotic talent that drew her to the younger woman. However, after what Ashley Williams shouted out in the mess hall, Liara couldn't get the other woman out of her head. Even when she tried to convince herself that student/teacher relationships were inappropriate, the other side of her brain would reason that they weren't actually that far apart in regards to stages of maturity. She was 80 years older than Shepard, but if one was trying to compare the life span of a human and an Asari, Liara would probably be more like 21 in human years. The emotional side of her brain reminded her of that fact any time her logical side tried to tell her these feelings were wrong. Her whole mind was battling with itself, and she didn't know what the outcome would be.

For now, Liara was determined to remain completely neutral towards her student. Although she wasn't sure how long she could avoid the woman completely, seeing as how Anderson wanted Dr. T'soni to train Robyn personally. She would try and hold off on any one on one time for as long as she could manage. It was safer that way.

Dr T'soni did, however, steal a glance at Robyn Shepard and noticed her eyes were locked on someone across the room. As she followed Shepard's glance she wasn't surprised where it was pointed. Ashley Williams. Williams appeared to be completely oblivious to the other woman's fixation on her. Either that, or she was doing a great job pretending not to notice.

The two women had placed themselves as far away from each other as they could get. Dr. T'soni turned her attention back to the class and watched as the Kasumi attempted to teach the class to sneak past her. It was quite amusing.

"Okay, I'm a harder target than most. I think we will make this a competition. Pair up and each of you will attempt to sneak up on your partners undetected. To win each round you must be the first person to touch your partner. Dr. T'soni and I have good eyes, so be honest. The winner from each pair will group up with a the winner from another pair until there are only two of you left." The students scrambled to find a partner. Luckily Shepard found Adams before she could be forced to pair up with Williams. Slowly but surely the numbers began to drop as the winners pool got smaller and smaller. Ashley and Shepard were still in the running when it was down to two pairs. Robyn made quick work of her new partner, an salarian scientist named Kirrahe. When she uncloaked she noticed that it was down to just Ashley and herself.

"Of course." Robyn mumbled to herself.

The brunette glanced at Shepard. She had been so focused on winning that she hadn't noticed the numbers had been narrowed down to just the two of them. She felt as if the universe really had it out for them.

"Alright. Gather around everyone. Williams and Shepard will have the whole room to use. The winner gets an omni-tool upgrade." Shepard and Williams didn't even pay attention to the prize. They were more concerned about having to be paired together. It wasn't anything new, but today they each had reason enough for it to be uncomfortable.

"Alright cloak and go."

Both Ashley and Robyn typed away at their omni-tools and disappeared from sight from everyone minus Kasumi and Liara, who had been trained to detect the faint trails left by the two women.

Robyn immediately made her way up the stairs to the upper level of the warehouse. She stood up on the railing, rather dangerously, looking down to see if she could see or hear any movement whatsoever. The whole class was completely silent, waiting, not really sure where either student had gone.

Ashley had positioned herself behind a set of benches near the class. She had hoped any noises she made would be confused as the class's not hers.

"Ladies, this doesn't work if both of you go into hiding. You must move and look for one another." Kasumi's voice echoed among the silence that filled the air.

Ashley slide out of her hiding spot, making sure to take cover wherever she could. She had no idea where Shepard was.

Robyn moved back down the stairs, straining her ears to hear anything she could. She moved next to a group of benches and glanced around. She still had not caught sight of Ashley's trail, or heard anything that sounded like movement. Williams was good at this.

Ashley was beginning to get frustrated. There was no sign of Shepard anywhere and in about a minute's time their cloaks would vanish, she was determined to beat Shepard.

Kasumi could not help but laugh at the two women. She knew they were running out of time, but what was so amusing is the fact that they were slowing moving closer towards each other without knowing it.

Shepard slowly rounded the corner around a bench when she froze. It wasn't a sound or anything she saw, but a sort of energy in the air that stopped her in her tracks. The hair on her arms stood on end and it felt as if her whole skin was on fire. She couldn't pick up on a trail or a noise, but she knew she also couldn't move from that spot to save her life.

Ashley was moving away from the class when she stopped suddenly. It was as if the air had changed instantly. She glanced around the room. She could not see a trail or hear anything, but she couldn't ignore what she was feeling. They energy in the air was practically pulling her in a direction. She made slow deliberate movements and as she got closer she felt the same feeling she had this morning when she bumped into Shepard. Could this mean she was standing close to her opponent.

She wasn't sure what compelled her to place her hand on the back of the bench she was standing behind. However, the minute her hand hit the cool stone of the bench she felt a warmth cover the top of it. She froze in place, knowing that Shepard's hand now covered her own. Right as she looked up in the direction of the origin of the hand she felt her cloak flicker on and off.

Shepard wasn't sure what to do, the minute she placed her hand on what she thought would be the back of the bench she was frozen in place again, her hand having met Ashley's instead of the cold stone. She moved her eyes slowly up in the direction of where the hand must have been coming from. Just as she could have sworn she saw Ashley looking at her, she felt her cloak flicker.

The minute their eyes met, they heard the class cheer. This sudden noise broke them from their trance and they leapt apart as if shocked by a bolt of lighting.

"Well class, I think that may be a tie." Kasumi smiled at Shepard, knowingly, and Robyn shot her an angry glare, feeling as if she had been set up by the thief.

Liara had turned away completely from the group. She had seen the intimacy for the split second their cloaks had flickered. It was hard to ignore the energy being created by these two women. It frustrated and saddened the Asari at the same time. She gathered her thoughts quickly and put on her best teacher's face as she turned to address the group.

"Alright, sneaking is a very helpful ability to master, especially in situations when you are outnumbered. However, I do not want to hear about people misusing this new ability in the classrooms or halls on campus. Understood?" There was an accepting groan among the students and Liara nodded.

"Good. Dismissed." The students quickly gathered their gear and headed out of the warehouse.

Shepard practically ran out of the building, cursing when she realized she couldn't go hide in her room. She wasn't sure what the fuck happened in class, but she also wasn't sure if she wanted to know just yet. Robyn needed to get away for a little while, clear her head. The only place to really go where she knew she'd be alone was the library, no one was ever there. So, she ran to the library as fast as her legs could carry her.

Ashley had to file out of the room after Shepard. She was thinking about how much she dreaded going back to her room and having to confront Shepard when she saw the other woman running in the opposite direction of their room. Williams wasn't sure where Shepard was headed, she was just glad she could hide in the room, at least for a little while.

"I think that little game worked really well." Kasumi was packing up her bag, getting ready to leave class.

"Yes, Dr. Goto, it appeared successful." Liara was definitely distracted and Kasumi could see right through her.

"She still hasn't forgotten about you, you know." Liara looked up from her bag. She was shocked that the thief could just read her body language like that.

"What? I... well no... I mean what are you talking about?" The thief laughed.

"Well you two will never get to say how you feel since you both just stutter when it's mentioned." Kasumi swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Kasumi... what are you talking about."

"I can see why you're interested, Liara, Shepard is quite striking. But don't give up on her yet, just because she appears distracted. If I know Shepard like I do, she will take forever to make up her mind. Really, it's anyone's game at this point." The master thief smiled and headed out of the building leaving Liara, confused but slightly relieved.


	4. New in Town

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it took a little time to update, I will try and keep a more regular schedule from here on out, when life permits. Again, I don't have a beta reader, so there could be errors etc (if anyone wants to Beta read for this, shoot me a message!) Please continue to read and comment, I love reading them. I'm going to try and weave in some action and missions, I just want to set up the characters as much as possible. Thank you again for reading!**

**p.s. I don't own anything. It's all Bioware's :) **

**The song for this chapter is New in Town by Little Boots**

**Chapter 4 -New in Town**

Shepard awoke with a start breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her brow and quietly threw back the covers. It had been months since she had a nightmare. She felt physically sick and walked quickly to the bathrooms down the hall.

After emptying the contents of her stomach into a toilet she slid down the side of the stall and pressed her face against the cold metal wall. She hated not having control over something, and this dream was the worst. It always started the same each time, with her as a child on Earth. The sky was bright orange, covered in smoke and debris falling to the ground. Robyn could hear screaming coming from all child version of herself always panicked, searching for her mother or father among the ruble. She could hear a female voice calling her name, screaming it in agony. It wasn't a voice Shepard recognized, but it sent chills down her spin every time she heard it. She would run as fast as her little legs would carry her towards the sound, but just when she was sure she was right where the voice had been originating from, there would be a huge explosion and everything went dark.

Robyn would instantly be transported to what felt like present day, but the same world. There were fires consuming everything in their path. Shepard would instantly hear the mysterious voice yelling her name. She would act just as the younger version of her did, and sprint towards it's origin. The explosion would happen again, at the exact same time, but instead of being knocked unconscious, Shepard was simply knocked away by flying debris from the voice's location.

She would pull herself to her feet, bloodied and badly wounded. Robyn would limp towards the screaming woman scanning the pieces of buildings covering the entire ground until she saw an arm reaching out from underneath a large portion of a metal wall. Just as she would reach out and grab the hand of the mysterious woman, a huge blast from across the field would go off, Shepard would look up seeing a shockwave of insane size soar through the air in her direction. Robyn would grab the hand surround by rubble and frantically try and pull the woman out, but each time before she managed to free the screaming woman she would be hit with the massive shockwave, thus waking her up and causing the current state she was in now.

Robyn used the toilet to push herself up, wiping her mouth as she headed to the faucet to splash water on her face. The cool liquid against her skin brought her out of her daze and she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like shit, whenever she had the nightmare it always took a toll on her body. Looking out the small bathroom window, she noticed it was still 'dark' outside. Maybe she could get some rest before she had to be at breakfast. She dragged her restless form back into her room. Ashley was splayed out on her bed, covers in disarray. Shepard leaned up against the door frame.

'She's quite beautiful when she shuts that damn mouth of hers.' Robyn thought as she looked on at the sleeping woman. The street lights were hitting Ashley's face perfectly, illuminating the curve of her cheek and the softness of her lips. Shepard felt her breath catch as her eyes travelled farther down the dark haired woman's body. Williams had tossed and turned enough in her sleep that the blankets that normally covered her were hanging off the bed and only covering one of her legs. Shepard noticed her that her shirt had drifted up, revealing a very tanned and toned stomach. Robyn was glad that the shirt hadn't ridden up any further, she had sweated enough for one night. Ashley's night shorts were hanging off of her hips, barely big enough to cover much of anything.

Robyn was shocked by the sudden urge she had to walk over to Ashley's side of the room. They were suppose to be enemies, so the only reason she should want to be that close to Ashley while she was sleeping was to smother her with a pillow... right? Instead she wanted to... touch her?

She froze at the realization that had just hit her. Before Shepard could analyze her thoughts anymore, the other woman stirred. Robyn sprinted to her bed like a guilty kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She dove under the sheets, hid her face and tried to stop her heart from beating so loudly. The last thing she wanted was for Ashley to catch her staring creepily as she slept.

She sighed when she knew the other woman hadn't woken up. The redhead's heart slowed to a normal pace and she drifted back to sleep, dreams filled with a certain brunette instead of some impending apocalypse.

"You need to focus, Shepard. Distraction will cause your barrier to drop." The Asari was standing across the training room from the Robyn, continuously flinging rubber blocks at her student with her biotics. A few entered Shepard's barrier but the young woman dodged the projectiles.

"Focus." Shepard's eyes met Dr. T'soni's and she could tell the woman was about to unleash a final attack. She had been fighting thoughts of her 'roommate' all morning, making concentrating on her barrier quite difficult. How could Ash be so distracting when she wasn't even in the same room? Shepard pushed the thoughts from her mind and began to build up her barrier to absorb the impact of Liara's attack; however, she had been distracted for a second too long and a huge rubber block hit her straight in the gut, sending her flying back towards the wall. She landed with a crash, glad that the walls were slightly padded. She had assumed Dr. T'soni would feel badly about hurting her, but when she looked up at the professor she could see one side of her lips curl up in amusement. She was taking pleasure in Shepard's pain and stupidity.

"I told you to focus." Liara walked over to Robyn using her biotics to remove the rather large rubber block she had used to knock Shepard off her feet. She outstretched her hand to the younger woman.

Robyn smiled. Liara was right she should have been paying attention. She took Dr. T'soni's hand and let the Asari pull her up. The movement had been too fast and the world spun slightly, causing Shepard to lose her balance. Of course, Liara caught the stumbling woman.

"Shepard, are you okay?" The redhead smiled goofily and looked up at the professor. It was in that moment that they both realized how close there were, their bodies practically touching. Shepard had completely forgotten about the brunette that had been distracting her every waking, and sleeping, moment. She found her self lost in pools of blue as she gazed at Liara. If one had been watching this scene unfold from afar they would have noticed the faint blue glow now surrounding both women. Robyn wasn't sure what possessed her, but she slowly lifted her hand to Liara's face and lightly traced the Asari's jawline with her fingertips. Liara leaned into Shepard's touch, they had both forgotten where they were. Before either one of them could do anything the door to the training room slid open.

The two women jumped apart as if they had both been shocked by a bolt of lighting. Mordin quickly made his way to the center of the room..

"Excuse me Shepard, but Dr. T'soni, Anderson wants you to meet him in the briefing room. We have a new student that has arrived mid semester. Seems an odd time to apply, but student seems very promising. They want you to test her. Could be a great assest to this school. Biotic energy is extremely high. Can't wait to see her power."

Liara held up her hand and smiled at the Salarian.

"I will come with you Dr. Solus." The Asari turned to face Robyn, slightly embarrassed at the situation they were almost caught in. She straightened up and tried to put on her professor face.

"Shepard, we shall continue barrier work at your next session. Dismissed." Robyn grabbed her bags and exited the room quickly glad to have escaped what could have been a very awkward conversation.

"Off the charts. Quite an interesting specimen Admiral Anderson. Such control over mass effect fields, unusual in humans, maybe even some Asari, would love to know how she does it." Admiral Anderson interupted Mordin's rant.

"She is a human Dr. Solus, not a test subject. I don't think we have seen biotics like this in a human since we signed up Robyn Shepard. Dr. T'soni, any thoughts?"

"It is strange Admiral. If we are to compare the two humans as you did, I would say Shepard has a raw, natural biotic ability, whereas Ms. Lawson seems to have the discipline and training one may find in an Asari Commando. It is quite impressive, but also concerning. Where did this 19 year old human learn to use her biotics like this? She must have been trained since birth." Anderson understood Dr. T'soni's concern as he too was curious how such a young woman could possess so much control over her powers.

"It is curious. I think she is quite a perfect candidate for the program. Dr. T'soni, I think Ms. Lawson should join you and Shepard on your private training lessons. She may seem very controlled, but fighting on the battlefield isn't always about control. I think she and Shepard could learn a great deal from one another." Liara tensed up at the mention of her private lessons with Shepard. The memory of their early encounter was still fresh in Liara's mind. Maybe having another student in the lesson would be a good idea, at least it would keep the professor from making a mistake like this afternoon. She shook off her thoughts of Shepard and focused on the meeting at hand.

"I agree. Lawson would be a good foil to Shepard. I can start working with both of them at the end of the week. Give her a little time to adjust to life here at the Academy." Anderson smiled at the young Asari. He had known Liara's mother during his time at the Citadel as a human ambassador and immediately agreed to take on Dr. T'soni as a teacher when Benezia had suggested it. He remembered Liara being unsure and scared to take on such a role being 'close in terms of the Asari' to the age of the student, but Anderson knew she would make a wonderful teacher.

"Perfect. Thank you for your time Dr. Solus and Dr. T'soni. I need to go brief Ms. Lawson." The two professors nodded and went their ways.

The mess hall was filled with loud chatter as students clambered in to get food. Shepard slid into a seat next to Kaidan, probably her closest friend at the Academy since they went through boot camp together.

"So Robyn, did you hear about the new girl?" Shepard looked up from her MRE mush.

"Huh? Who?" Kaidan laughed at the class of his friend, food practically hanging out of her mouth. Shepard really did act like one of guys.

"Miranda Lawson. She's a new recruit, and apparently a super powerful biotic. She may even knock you off your high horse." He elbowed her in the side.

"High horse? I have no idea what you're talking about." She smiled at her friend and continued to shovel food into her mouth.

"I suppose you will get to see first hand, I overheard Dr. T'soni mention that she will be added to your private lessons. Guess that means no more alone time with your blue lady anymore." This time Robyn elbowed Kaidan hard in the ribs.

"Jeez. That's going to bruise." the young man rubbed the spot on his rib cage.

"Good." Shepard can not say that she was pleased that she would have to share her private time with Dr. T'soni. She looked forward to every session, but after last time maybe the added distraction of another person would be a good thing. Besides, she was excited to see this 'all powerful' biotic woman in action. Kaidan spoke up as if reading her mind.

"From what I hear, she is absolutely gorgeous, she may distract you from the unattainable Dr. T'soni."

"Who's absolutely gorgeous?" Ash sat down across from the two biotics. Still uncomfortable around Shepard, but it was either sit with them or with the Quarian engineers. She didn't mind aliens, she just couldn't understand a damn thing they said, too much science shit.

"Why you of course." Kaidan smiled, glad that he was quick witted enough to answer.

"Can it Kaidan. Who were you really talking about?" Kaidan was deflated. He liked Ashley and he definitely wasn't subtle about it, but she also wasn't subtle about how uninterested she was in him.

"New biotic prodigy. Girl named Miranda." Ash smiled at Shepard.

"Ah, competition Robyn? You needed someone to take you down a notch or two." Shepard shot Ash an evil stare.

"Thanks Ash."

"So she's pretty? How pretty are we talking Alenko?"

"Um... I don't know, haven't laid eyes on her myself yet, it's just the scuttlebutt that's going around." He looked down at the table the entire time he responded to Ash, feeling completely embarrassed. Williams had that power over him.

"She really is gorgeous." Williams looked over at Shepard noticing that her gaze was locked on something across the room. Ashley followed the stare and her eyes fell on a woman entering the mess hall.

She was tall and slender, yet her whole body looked toned and just the right amount of tan. She had shoulder length black hair that framed her face beautifully, and it probably didn't help that she was wearing a skin tight black suit. Obviously she hadn't been given her uniform yet. Ashley glanced from Miranda back to Shepard. The redhead's mouth was practically hanging open. Intense anger began to boil under Ashley's skin and she could feel her face getting hot and turning red. She tried to breathe to calm the anger that was building up.

"Wow." Kaidan had been bit by the Miranda bug as well and was essentially drooling on his plate of food. Ashley looked around the mess hall and noticed that most people were now fixated on the new woman that had entered the room. The men were awestruck and the women had already begun to gossip and talk in hushed voices.

"Hello? Earth to Shepard? Kaidan?... Guys!" She snapped in front of their faces finally drawing them our of the reverie. "Jeez, she isn't that pretty." Robyn and Kaidan exchanged looks and shrugged. After seeing Miranda, Shepard was more excited than normal to start training. She was pretty sure most people in the mess hall would trade most of their shore leaves to spend an afternoon with the mysterious Ms. Lawson.


End file.
